1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved foot-operated steering mechanism for trolling motors, allowing steering control of a trolling motor mounted at any location (e.g. bow or transom) on a boat while at the same time permitting manual up and down and/or tilting adjustment of the motor. More particularly, it is concerned with such a steering mechanism which allows a fisherman to readily steer a transom-mounted trolling motor using a convenient foot-operated actuator, without the need to modify or in any way impair the normal manual operation and adjustment capabilities of the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fishermen make use of small electric outboard motors to slowly maneuver a boat during fishing. Inasmuch as the fishing itself may require the use of both hands, a foot-operated device for steering control can be a decided advantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,663 describes a steering device making use of a foot operated plate along with an elongated, rigid link coupled between the operating plate and the upright steering shaft of a trolling motor. A prime deficiency of this type of steering device is that it interferes with manual adjustment and steering of the motor, i.e., the usual functions of up and down and tilting adjustment, and manual steering, are severely impaired. U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,345 describes another type of foot operated steering control. However, this device is essentially limited to use with trolling motors mounted adjacent the bow of a boat; in many instances however, fishermen prefer transom-mounted trolling motors.